A Lovely Mistake
by Love.And.Vodka
Summary: The story behind Jade and Beck's matching necklaces. Requested. Its Beck and Jade's annaversary and we get to see under Jade's tough exterior.


A Lovely Mistake

Jade/Beck

This one is for Amanda who requested it

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Victorious, but unfortunately I don't lol

Beck ran a hand through his hair as he pondered what to get his girlfriend for their anniversary. Beck wanted to go all out, take her to a romantic dinner, then a walk on the beach with the sun setting, and then slow dancing under the stars. Jade wasn't a hopeless romantic and to be honest, neither was he.

Jade pulled her confidante's arm through the mall. She was desperate and she couldn't deny it. Cat was nervous of being alone with Jade but knew that Jade wouldn't hurt her in a public place. Jade wanted to surprise Beck, and she didn't know what to do. Cat pointed to a cart that an old man was pushing. He had jewelry and Jade made her way to it. She saw a necklace that had a thin leather strap and a platinum ring on it.

"How much for one of those?" she asked. The old man looked gravely at her.

"80 dollars."

"Real platinum?" Jade asked. The man nodded.

"For ten more dollars it can be engraved." The man said.

"Can I get one with this engraved on it?" She wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Of course, how about you come pick it up tomorrow?" the man said, handing her a receipt after she paid.

"See you got him something, now you promised red velvet cupcakes." Cat said. Jade glared at Cat and then they left.

As they ate, Jade asked Cat what else she could do.

"You could cook for him. Guys love it when girls cook for them." Cat said. "My dad likes when mom cooks for him and then he starts dancing with her of course last time he fell and ended up in the hospital. They spent their second honeymoon in the hospital." Cat went off on one of her crazy stories.

Beck pulled Tori by the arm to the mall. He needed her help to get Jade a great gift.

"Okay so what does Jade like?" Tori asked.

"The color black." Beck said.

"Okay, anything else?" Tori asked.

"My Chemical Romance." Beck said. "She's a really simple girl."

Tori then spotted an old man with a jewelry cart. "Look maybe you can find something there." She said. Beck smiled, made a 90 dollar purchase, and then treated Tori for some ice cream.

The next day Jade woke up and started cooking the best she could.

…

She wasn't a genius in the kitchen.

She then returned t the mall to pick up her purchase, then went home to shower get ready and set up her plan.

Beck went to the mall to pick up his gift for Jade. Then he stopped at a Publix to get something. He went home got ready and then went to meet Jade.

Beck met up with Jade at a secluded little park that they had discovered when they met. Beck smiled when he saw Jade who was not wearing black. She was wearing a purple sundress and black high tops. She was holding a picnic basket.

"Um, I made food. Well if you count Mac n cheese, and pb and j sandwiches as food." Jade said.

"That sounds great. Um I brought mangos and coffee." Beck said, taking a seat on the bench in front of the table that jade had set up.

"I brought home made lemonade." Jade said, pouring him a glass. Beck poured a red plastic cup of coffee for jade.

"Black coffee, extra sugar, and a pinch of cream." Beck recited. Jade smiled. It was one of those tiny moment when they were alone that made him happy. They didn't say much but it was perfect. They were in a comfortable silence, Jade's tough exterior diminished, her face looked younger. The sunset was behind them. Beck knew it was cliché but he didn't care. He was that kind of guy.

"Love, you cook wonderfully." Beck said, after they were done eating. Jade smiled again. She pulled out a small black box and handed it to Beck. He opened it and saw the necklace. Engraved on it, it said:

_B and J 4Ever_

"Wow." He said. He pulled out a similar box and handed it to her. She opened it. It was the exact same necklace only engraved on it read:

_To the girl in the combat boots I fell in love with_

Jade jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. "Happy second anniversary." they said.

**Sorry I haven't posted this sooner. I'm going to finish all the request soon. Eric. My Bf, helped with this and I'm grateful to him for that. Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
